The Island I see
by Fallingin
Summary: Buffy and Faith wake up to find themselves stuck on an island. Things between them are less then friendly at the moment but now that their stuck on an island, with no where to go... will they start to get along?
1. The island

Title: The Island I see

Author: Fallingin

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of the BTVS characters and never will.

Rating: R

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Faith looked up from the dirty mud puddle she currently laid in. Her eyes blinked a few times until her vision was no longer blurry.

"Where the fuck am I?" she said aloud then got up to her feet.

She looked around to find she was on an island but it was dark and raining heavily out. Making the island not give you the 'paradise' feeling. She shook her head roughly and began walking until she tripped over something on the ground and was greeted with another face full of mud. Groaning she looked to see what she had tripped over then saw Buffy lying on the ground.

Great, Buffy is probably the reason I'm here, she thought. Slowly getting up she made her way towards the blonde and nudged her with her boot. Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at someone standing above her. The rain clouded her vision now and she couldn't tell who they were, until she spoke.

"Yo B, get your ass up and tell me what you did." Buffy grabbed Faiths leg and pulled her onto the ground into a puddle.

"God dammit one more puddle and I'm going to kill someone."

"Wouldn't surprise me!" Buffy yelled at Faith

"Man you really don't understand what the hell reformed means do ya?"

"Oh yes your reformed and next thing your going to tell me is that your not the reason we're on this island." Buffy said

"Yeah well I'm not , so fuck you blondie." Faith got up and began walking into the woods where the rain wasn't falling as heavy.

She sat down onto a stump and wrapped her arms around herself. It was cold out and she was tired, even the prison cell was better then this place. The bushes shook and Buffy appeared from behind them. She sat upon a large rock across from Faith, wrapping her arms around herself as well. She looked up at Faith to see the younger girl staring at the ground, trying to avoid Buffy's eyes.

"Your going to have to talk to me sometime. We have to figure out how we got here." Faith sighed and looked up at Buffy.

"Thought you said I was the one who put us here."

"Ugh fine! You didn't put us here... strangely I believe you on that. Now will you tell me what you were doing before you got here?"

"Yeah I was sleeping, some awakening." she snorted. Faith looked at Buffy waiting to hear what she had been doing.

"Yeah, so was I. Someone must've done some kind of spell. Trying to get us out of the picture so we couldn't stop them. Oh no everyone back in Sunny dale!"

Buffy began pacing frantically. Faith stood and stopped Buffy her hands on her shoulders.

"Ok listen B... you always figure this shit out. It's not going to be any different this time." she pushed a side a strand of wet hair from Buffy's face ." We'll wait till it stops raining then we can see where we are and maybe build a raft or something."

"But we can't just sit here..."

"Well we have to, can't do much in the rain and it's night time. So let's get some rest and then start searching in the morning. More sleep, more energy to do stuff, okay?"

Buffy nodded then smiled. "This is funny you being the all leadery."

Faith sighed and let go of Buffy's shoulders. "Yeah, real hilarious that I can be a leader."

She walked over to the ground and started piling up leaves to make a bed.

"Faith I didn't..."

"Chill B, get some sleep now," She laid onto the pallet she had made. Buffy began doing the same as Faith and made a bed of leaves. She laid down as well but couldn't stop shivering, her pajamas weren't keeping her warm at all.

"Faith" Buffy said weakly

"Yeah B"

"Could I um ...sleep beside you. You know body heat and everything it's really cold out."

Faith didn't say anything just moved over a little and patted the spot beside her. Buffy crawled next to her and wrapped her arms around the slim brunette. The action shocked Faith but she smiled and also wrapped her arms around Buffy's hips.

Buffy awoke to find her head resting on a bundle of Faith's clothes. Yawning she got up and looked around. Furrowing her brow she walked out of the Bushy area to find a beautiful beach. Faith was standing in the ocean, the water up to her chest as she stood looking off into nothing. Frowning Buffy walked over to the shoreline and tried to see what Faith was looking at.

"Faith!" she called and the brunette turned around with a serious look on her face. She smiled when she saw Buffy yelling and waving at her.

"Hey B!" she said and began swimming towards her.

Buffy got lost in all of Faith's lovely curves and muscles that twitched with every movement she made. Her body seemed so perfect, from her shapely legs all the way up to her luscious breasts. Buffy covered her eyes with one hand and looked at the ground causing Faith to give her a dimpled grin.

"Aw come on B, it's not like your not packing the same equipment." She said taking Buffy's hand away from her eyes. The blonde looked at Faith and gulped, she looked even more beautiful up close with the trickles of water running down her face and body. Buffy's eyes came to rest on Faith's full lips, she wanted more then anything right then to kiss her. What am I doing, Buffy thought then turned away.

"So I was thinking we could start building a raft or something." she said her back turned to Faith.

"Sure B, just let me get my clothes on." The brunette passed by her and she couldn't help but look at her firm ass.

Faith walked through out the jungle looking for anything that might be useful as a raft. She found a few logs here and there but none would really suite to make a raft. Walking back to the spot they were calling home Faith saw a fallen tree out in the distance. She ran toward it and smiled, they could make a canoe or something with it. Running back to camp she saw Buffy trying to make a fire.

"Yo B I need your help with something! Come on!" she yelled. Buffy got up and began following Faith to where the tree was. Grinning triumphantly Faith pointed to the large trunk.

"Help me get it back?" Buffy nodded and they both picked up an end, thanking slayer strength.

They lied the trunk on the beach and sat down by Buffy's place where she was attempting to make a fire.

"We can make a canoe by burning out the middle. Just like the Indians did." Faith said happy at her discovery.

"Yeah um good job." Buffy said uncomfortably, she wasn't used to her and Faith getting along like this.

"Something up B?" Faith asked. Buffy shook her head and began moving the sticks together again, trying to make a fire. Reaching in her pocket Faith brought out her zippo lighter and leant forward.

"This could help..." she said lighting one of the straws causing a fire to slowly start. Buffy threw down her sticks and walked away.

"Fine Faith! Do it all by yourself if your so good at this nature crap!" Buffy said storming into the covered area.

Faith's eyebrows raised as she looked at the blonde storm off. Can never win with you, Faith thought.

"Hope it's not your time of the month B! Don't know what your going to use!" Faith yelled at her.

Out in the sea Faith stood with a spear she had made in her hand. Her eyes darted around as she watched the fish swim. Deciding to only concentrated on one she watched as it swam closer and closer to her, then she quickly stuck her spear through it. Raising it up she smiled at the wiggling fish on the other end. Walking back to the shore she let the droplets of water fall down her soft skin. The fish was pretty big, she noted as she threw it next to the fire then sought off into the water again.

After she had caught a good amount of fish she put her clothes on to her wet body. It was uncomfortable but she knew the blonde, who was currently sulking in the shaded area, would never approve of it. She sighed as she approached her. Bending to look Buffy in the eye, the girl kept looking away. Faith began making faces beside her until the blonde was covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smile. Faith began tickling her sides and Buffy fell over laughing.

Faith laid on top of her tickling Buffy with no mercy. Finally, after much pleading from Buffy, Faith stopped. Faith still laid on her, both just looking into each others gazes, lost. The brunette moved a strand of hair out of Buffy's eye, then realized what she was doing and stood up.

"Yeah, well B, I caught some fish..." she grinned at the blonde " guess who get's to cook 'em."

They ate silently, neither really having anything to talk about. Faith took another bite from her fish as she tried to think of some sort of conversation. Buffy cleared her throat and Faith looked over to her but Buffy was still looking down. Finally fed up, Faith had to get what she wanted to say off her chest.

"I'm sorry." she whispered and Buffy looked up surprised. Faith met her eyes and sighed.

"You can beat me up for it B but it won't change the fact that I really am." Buffy placed her leaf down and sat next to Faith.

"I believe you..." she said quietly.

"I have no earthly clue why, but I do." she laughed nervously. Faith just nodded and looked at the ground.

"So we're cool then? Five by five?" she asked unsure.

"No." she said "We still got a long way to go from that but...I do forgive you."

They slept curled up by each other just like they had the night before and it was slowly becoming less awkward for both of them. Buffy had nightmares of what was happening to her friends back in Sunnydale that night. Images of them being burned by the master filled her head. She was soon whimpering out loud and it awoke Faith from her slumber. She gently shook the blonde and her eyes were soon open but filled with tears.

"Their dying right now, I just know it." she sniffled. The brunette held her that night as she slowly drifted back into sleep.

Sunnydale

"Giles, do you have the trunk?" Willow called out.

"Yes, one moment." He replied as he finished writing the letter.

Xander sat in a chair with his arms crossed as he watched them prepare. Willow walked towards him and sighed as she sat in the chair beside him.

"I know you don't approve of this but Buffy and Faith need to get along. We had to do the spell to put them there. The world will be a much better place with two slayers together, fighting side by side." Willow said

"Yeah! What if their there starving or worse Faith could be there killing her!" Xander exclaimed.

"Xander, calm down. We're bringing them food and supplies and Faith isn't going to try and kill her... she's reformed now." Willow replied. Xander just rolled his eyes and walked over to the trunk.

"Whatever let's just get these supplies over to that island. I don't want one of my best friends going hungry like some people do." he said as he began to lift up the trunk with Gile's help.

"It's not even that far away Xander. If they are in any danger we'll know, I told someone to look after them for me." Giles said. They boarded a boat at the docks and began there ride to the island they had stuck the two slayers on. All of them feeling slightly guilty now.


	2. Confusion and heartache

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Much appreciated. 

The slayers untangled themselves form each other as they

awoke. The bright sunshine from out of the bushes slightly shone

through to them. Faith yawned as she began to sit up and walk out of

their covered area. Buffy stayed behind and groggily wiped the sleep

from her eyes. She was startled when an excited Faith came running in

to get her.

"Come on B. Someone left a large crate out there!" she exclaimed. Both

girls headed over towards the crate and quickly opened it. They gasped

as they saw many containers of food and blankets inside. Faith scooped

up a container and opened it to reveal lasagna, she was about to take a

bite until the blonde stopped her.

"Don't Faith, we don't know who it's from...it could be poisoned or

something." Faith rolled her eyes but put the container down as Buffy

began searching through the crate. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw a

white note towards the bottom.

"Maybe we will know though..." she mumbled unfolding the note.

_Dear Buffy,_

_I'm sorry we had to do this to you but believe us when we say_

_it's for the best. As you know the world is filled with many evils in_

_it. This is tragic, yes, and many people die because of it. You are an_

_excellent slayer and do your job exceptionally well but the town is_

_much better off with two of you fighting together. I know you and Faith_

_do not get along anymore but you need to, just like how you used to_

_before the mayor. Do you realize that the body count has gone up tremendously_

_since she has left, this could be avoided if you two would just simply_

_get along. We will come and get you when we feel you are ready... to be_

_precise, one month. Again I am sorry that it has to be this way but we_

_need the two of you fighting together again._

_Giles_

Buffy finished the last of the letter, the rage inside her

bubbling. Her fist clenched as she crumbled up the note. Faith looked

at her worriedly and got up from her spot on the ground.

"You okay?" she asked tentatively.

"No! I'm not alright dammit! They put us here!" Buffy yelled and Faith

gave her a confused look.

"Who?"

"Giles and the rest of them!" Faith became even more confused now.

"Why the hell would they do that."

"Because we" she pointed between them " don't get along."

Can you believe that! Sticking us on some damn island because we don't

get along.' Faith remained quiet as she let the blonde continue with

her outburst.

"I mean what difference does it make? Who cares if we hate each other!'

Faith looked up at her at this.

"You hate me, huh?" She asked weakly and Buffy instantly regretted her

words.

"No Faith I mean that...you see...well," The brunette got up and walked

off.

"Faith! Come on, come back!' she yelled to the retreating brunette who

simply flipped her off.

"God when did she get so sensitive..." Buffy mumbled to herself.

Faith sat upon a huge rock staring off into the ocean thinking.

Something about just looking out into the miles of ocean calmed her and

helped her to think. She sighed as she watched the waves roll. She

hates me...and here I thought we were getting along, Faith thought.

"God B, your making my heart break in two here." she mumbled to

herself. She hated admitting it but the blonde was doing just that.

When, she wasn't exactly sure, but she knew she had at some point fell

in love with Buffy.  
She ran a hand through her hair as she thought about all the

things they had gone through with each other. There was a lot of pain

in their past she knew and it wasn't an easy thing to get by. The only

thing she wanted anymore was for her and B to be cool again. It seemed

like they had been slowly creeping up that path.

"Wrong again." She stated as she got up from her spot and began to walk

back to her.

Buffy laid on the warm beach sand with her eyes closed. She

didn't even see as Faith walked past her towards the crate. The sound

of containers being fumbled around caused her to open her eyes. The

brunette kneeled in front of it searching around until she found a

container of food she approved of. Buffy got up from the ground and

walked over towards her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Faith

instantly stiffened.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"I didn't mean it Faith." Was the blonde's reply but Faith didn't say

anything. She simply got up and walked over towards the shade with her

food.

The rest of the day went on just like that with Faith ignoring

her. When night came Buffy gave up and went to lay in their area,

wondering whether or not Faith would come to hold her. Buffy didn't

know why it was so important to her that Faith would.

Faith sat outside of the closed off area watching the fire burn

out. She wanted more then anything to go to the blonde. Just the feel

of Buffy in her arms made any pain she felt dull down. She walked

towards a tree and let her head fall onto it, then without warning she

began punching the hell out of it. When her anger subsided some she

looked at her now bloody knuckles. She didn't care though, just simply

began walking to where Buffy was.

The blonde had her back turned towards the entrance. Without a

word Faith laid beside her. Buffy rolled over and their eyes met, both

seemed so sad. Buffy didn't know what gave her the courage to but she

wrapped her arms around her and snuggled her head into Faith's chest.

Faith swallowed, they were closer now then anytime they had slept

together before. She slowly wrapped her arms around her as well and

they fell asleep together.

Chapter four

Faith's eyes opened as she awoke from a very pleasant dream of

her and Buffy. She felt a comforting hand running up and down her back

and Buffy's leg wedged between her own. She swallowed as she realized

half her hand was down the back of Buffy's pants.

"You know I didn't mean it, right?" Buffy whispered hoarsely against

her chest but still didn't attempt to move the hand.

"Yeah." Faith replied and Buffy looked up at her. Their breathing

increased as they looked into each others eyes.

"Faith..." Buffy trailed off as their lips moved closer to each other.

"Yeah?" she whispered her breath going on Buffy's lips.

"I'm going to go to the spring to take a bath now." Faith stopped and

looked at the blonde surprised. Buffy just gave her an evil smirk and

began to get up, stopping when Faith didn't remove her hand.

"Think you can move your hand?" She asked sweetly and Faith slowly slid

it out.

" I'll come get you when I'm done. Till then well... I suppose you can

go back to dreamy land. Don't have to worry about you waking me up

now." Faith's eyes widened, was she talking in her sleep? She didn't

get to ask as Buffy walked away.

Faith through another rock into the ocean as she waited for

Buffy to get back. I'm supposed to be the one who has her all flustered

, not the other way around! Faith thought angrily but still smiling

slightly. If she had been talking about Buffy in her sleep, the blonde

hadn't seemed to mind this morning. She picked up the last rock in her

pile and through it as far as she could, then stood. She couldn't take

the suspense anymore.

"The hell with waiting." She mumbled as she began to walk towards the

springs.

Buffy splashed more of the clear water onto her face and leaned

back onto the rock behind her. She grinned then let out a low giggle as

she thought of Faith. The brunette slayer had been calling her name

out this morning in her sleep. At first it had came as a shock to her

but then when she thought about it, it kind of made sense. They were on

an island, without anyone. Faith was bound to have a lot of pent-up

energy and she just happened to be snuggled up to Buffy at the time. So

if the girl was to start having sexual dreams it would probably be of

her. At least, this is what Buffy had assumed. She laughed a little

more.

"Like I'd miss the chance to tease Faith." She said to herself as she

stuck her head under the water. The only thing that confused her was

why she had enjoyed it so much and why she still wanted to go back

there to kiss her. She came back up and nearly screamed as she saw

Faith leaning against a rock.

"God Faith! What are you doing here?" Buffy exclaimed but the brunette

just shrugged. Faith smirked as she saw Buffy trying to hide whatever

parts of her body she could.

"Well... do you mind leaving then. I told you I'd come get you when I

was done."

"You know me B, never was one for the whole patience thing." She

replied as she pulled her shirt off. The blonde's eyes widened as she

began to undo her belt buckle.

"No way! Your not getting in here! Gees Faith, I'm naked." Faith just

wiggled her eyebrows as she reached around her back to undo her bra

strap. It fell to the ground with the rest of her clothes as her

breasts spilled out.

"Sorry B, I just feel really... hot at the moment, water should cool me

down." Buffy turned around as Faith pulled of her panties. The splash

of water could be heard as Faith jumped in.

"Why are you doing this Faith?" She asked but was met with no answer.

"Faith?" she asked turning around now but the other slayer was no where

to be seen. She was pulled under the water suddenly by two arms. When

she came back up she saw Faith laughing hysterically.

"You little..." she trailed off as she jumped on the brunette and

brought them both under again. Faith pulled them back up and that's

when they both realized the closeness of their bodies. Neither laughed

anymore or attempted to move. Faith pushed away a strand of hair from

Buffy's face as she moved in closer. Her lips met Buffy's as the two

shared a gentle kiss that quickly evolved into a more passionate one.

They began moving backwards as Buffy soon found her back up

against the rock. The blonde's hands came to tangle into Faith's brown

locks deepening the kiss. Buffy seemed to suddenly realize what she was

doing and pulled away. A shocked Faith looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" She said, her lips slightly swollen from their kissing.

"Faith... I can't do this, not now."

"Huh?"

"It wouldn't mean anything to you. I'm just your only option right now,

that's all, and I can't do this if it doesn't mean anything ."

"But Buffy it does mean,"

"Don't..." Buffy gently pushed her off of her and got out. Leaving a

stunned Faith in the spring.

Sunnydale

"So how do you think they're getting along." Willow asked Gile's.

"I don't know...perhaps we should call Riley for his report." Willow

nodded as he grabbed the radio.

"Riley, come in." He said into it but was met with no reply.

TBC…


	3. New friends

As Faith walked back in the clothes that stuck to her body she saw Buffy

standing with her mouth open. She approached her worried and gently placed a hand on

her back. Then she saw it, the blood trail. Their crate had been knocked over and

all the contents that were in it had been assumingly eaten. Around it was blood,

puddles of it and a trail that lead back into the jungle.

"What do you think it is?" Buffy asked the memory of what had happened in the

Springs shoved to the back of her mind.

"Werewolf maybe. Are their kinds that don't have to have a full moon?"

"I don't think so...really a Giles matter."

"Shit!" Faith yelled suddenly and Buffy looked at her worried.

"Weapons B, as in we don't have any." Buffy's mouth fell open as she to realized

this.

"Well you have that spear, right?" Buffy asked hopefully

"Yeah...but something tells me a wooden spear isn't gonna do much good against a

werewolf or whatever it is."

"Well then I guess we should make better ones then and maybe some traps?"

"Sure, I'll go get some stuff." Faith said then turned to leave. Buffy gently

grabbed her arm and she turned around, brown eyes connecting with green.

"I don't want you going alone." She stated and Faith sighed.

"What do you propose I do then B?" She let go of her arm.

"Get your spear and I'll go with you."

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not going to baby-sit you. I just don't want you to get hurt." Faith nodded and

walked to go get the spear.

"Little late." she mumbled, forgetting about slayer hearing. Buffy frowned and

watched her walk away sadly.

They walked through the jungle silently. Faith clutched onto the spear in

her hand, anything could jump out at them. Buffy pointed to some sticks and Faith

nodded as Buffy went to get them. She came back with a large bundle in her hands.

"Back to camp?"

"We're calling it that now?" Buffy asked and Faith rolled her eyes.

"I guess, come on." the brunette said turning to leave.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked walking to catch up with her.

"Peachy B." She replied as they neared the jungle exit. Buffy dropped the sticks

down then turned to Faith who was already cleaning out one of the empty food

containers. She picked one up herself and kneeled beside her.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly, not looking at her.

"Are you gonna deal with what happened?" she retorted and Buffy looked her way.

"Is that what's wrong?" Faith didn't answer.

"I'm trying to talk about it now." She said and Faith sighed as she stood.

"ok then let's talk."

"What do I mean to you?" She said and Faith swallowed hard.

"What do I mean to you?"

"I asked you first."

"Yeah and I asked you second so I'll answer second." Buffy threw her hands up in the

air.

"You're such a kid!" she exclaimed.

"Am not!" Buffy glared at her.

"Fine! You want to know what you mean to me B!" Buffy nodded slowly and waited as

Faith ran a hand through her hair. She sighed then looked up to meet her eyes.

"Everything." She whispered. Buffy moved in closer to her as their lips met.

Sunnydale

"Giles...why isn't he answering?" Willow questioned

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a bad connection."

"What's a bad connection?" Xander asked as he walked in.

"This blasted radio. We can't reach Riley." Giles replied and Xander's eyes widened.

"Something's wrong on that island!"

"Xander calm down. It's just a bad connection." Willow said as she walked towards

him.

"How do you know!" He shot back and Willow didn't reply.

"Maybe Xander's right Giles." She said instead. He took of his glasses and began to

clean them.

"Ok, we'll go check on them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! She could be dead by then!" He yelled.

"Xander, I'm sure everything is fine. We'll check on them tomorrow." He huffed but

agreed.

Island

The slayers kissed intensely as they laid in the sand. Buffy broke away as

they gasped for much needed air. Faith smirked up at her as she moved a strand of

hair behind the blonde's ear.

"Are you just avoiding my question now?" She said playfully. Buffy began trailing

kisses along her neck.

"I thought I was answering it." She replied as she leaned back up.

"Oh, okay." she said shrugging and pulled Buffy back down for another kiss but the

blonde stopped her.

"We have to set traps." She stated firmly and Faith hit her head onto the sand

groaning.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because we don't want whatever it is to kill us in our sleep."

"Wasn't planning on sleeping anyways." Faith mumbled and Buffy grinned.

"When I'm through with you..." She said running her hands along Faith's stomach.  
"you'll need plenty of it." Faith stared at her in shock as the blonde got up. She

still laid there as Buffy picked her container to dig with off the ground.

"Of course...if we don't get this done we won't get to." Buffy said crossing her

arms. Faith sat up and grabbed her container as she went to dig the hole.

"Yes mistress." She replied and Buffy smirked.

After they had finished digging the holes. They placed sharp spikes made

from the sticks they collected at the bottom then set some sticks at the opening and

covered it with leaves. Now they just had to make some better weapons.

"We could use rocks." Buffy suggested and they began looking on the beach for some.

The sun began to go down as night came to take it's place. They hadn't collected

many rocks at all to use.

"Got to do with what we got I guess B." The blonde sighed but nodded in agreement.

As they sat in their covered area sharpening the rocks they heard a low

howl. The sound of feet padding across sand could be heard. They both looked at each

other with wide eyes as Faith slowly got up and gestured for Buffy to do the same.

"Tree." she whispered and got on one knee. She laced her fingers together and Buffy

stuck her foot in. She hoisted her up to a pretty far distance up in the tree. Then

jumped up to grab a branch herself and swing onto it. Faith pointed her finger

upward and they climbed until they were so high up you couldn't see them anymore

from the ground. straddling the tree branch Faith let out the breath she was holding

and leaned back onto the trunk. Buffy finished climbing up and straddled the branch

as well then leaned back onto Faith. The brunette smiled and laid her hands onto her

stomach, Buffy covered them with her own.

"Think we're safe?"

"Yeah, they shouldn't be able to find us up here. Then again there is that whole

problem about falling and breaking our necks." Buffy leaned her head back onto

Faith's shoulder.

"Damn traps weren't worth a shit." she grumbled. They heard a cracking noise and

then a loud howl of pain.

"Maybe not." Faith said.

"So...how long you think we're gonna be up here?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know probably till morning." Buffy began to lazily draw circles on Faith's

hand.

"I think there are werewolves that don't have to have a full moons now ." Buffy said

"Yeah but I think they sill don't like the day time very much. I mean look at the

time they finally decide to show up."

"What about the blood we found this morning?"

"I'd guess desperate times, might of been really hungry. Probably caught a pig or

something."

"Aw pigs are cute why'd you have to say that?" Faith lightly chuckled.

"That would explain Riley. Man am I happy you dumped that guy." Buffy stiffened,

which didn't go past Faith.

"B... are you still with Riley?"

"Technically yes but I mean come on ! How was I supposed to break up with him,

island remember?"

"You will though, right?" Buffy nodded.

"I promise, I only want you." Buffy turned her head up to look at her.

"Good." She whispered as she moved forward to kiss her. The brunette began moving her hands further up the blonde's stomach as they kissed. She reached her breasts and cupped them both, massaging as Buffy groaned into her mouth. Buffy's hands were planted on Faith's thighs as she unconsciously began to grind against the brunette. They both were beginning to forget they were in a tree until they nearly fell off. Faith grabbed around Buffy's waist with one hand and the trunk with the other, steadying them.

"Bad idea..." Buffy panted, her heart racing more then it was already. She leaned back onto Faith and the brunette placed her hands on her stomach again.

"Damn tree." Buffy stated and a howl sounded from below.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Faith yelled and Buffy quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh." Faith removed the hand from her mouth.

"Sorry, just a little cranky suddenly."

"I'm sorry baby." Buffy said and Faith lightly caressed her stomach.

"Not your fault B. Want to take turns sleeping and playing look out?"

"Sure." She kissed Buffy's cheek as she snuggled up against her. The blonde laid her head on Faith's shoulder, her breathe hitting against her neck. This didn't help Faith's current condition at all.

"It's going to be a long night." she muttered to herself.

TBC... 


	4. Secrets

Buffy awoke the next morning surprised, Faith hadn't woke her up the whole 

night. She felt a hand gently rub her arm as she yawned.

"Morning." Faith said

"Exactly, why didn't you wake me up?" Faith shrugged and placed her chin on her

shoulder.

"Figured I'd let you rest is all."

"Thank you then, ready to go down there?"

"God yes! My ass is killing me now." They slowly and cautiously climbed down the

tree, heading straight for the trap. They expected to see a werewolf in the pit but

instead got a man, spikes sticking out of him. He had dark brown skin and shaggy

black hair. On his chest he wore a tattoo in the shape of a flower. Faith cringed as

she looked at the dead man lying there, memories of Allan came back to her.

"I don't get it...he howled." Buffy said.

"Maybe he changed back."

"You think killing them does that?" Faith shrugged, her face pale.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just you know...dead guy doesn't bring back such happy memories is all." Buffy

cupped her cheek.

"That's in the past."

"Yeah." Faith replied as she eyed the man. Buffy grabbed her hand and moved away from the pit.

"Come on Faith let's see what else we can find." There were prints in the sand that

trailed everywhere.

"How many do you think there are?"

"I don't know B." A loud bang sounded from a far and they watched deep smoke clouds a

rise into the sky. The two began walking into the woods, following the sound of the

drums. The sounds became louder as they walked past logs and vines in the jungle.

Finally they stopped, they saw a group of men surrounding something in a circle. A

man stepped back to reveal an unmoving Riley, teeth marks on his body. Buffy gasped

and tried to run to him just as the man transformed into a wolf. Faith grabbed her

and pulled her back, covering her mouth as the other men followed suit and devoured

into the soldiers body.

"We got to go." she whispered sadly to Buffy, who now had unshed tears in her eyes.

Buffy sat on the sand watching the waves roll, while Faith sat beside her

rubbing her back. She was finding it a little hard to believe that Riley was dead.

True she didn't love him anymore but she still didn't hate him, she never wanted to

see him dead.

"What are we going to do?" Faith asked lowly and Buffy wiped her eyes.

"Kill them I guess." Faith looked at her shocked.

"They're still human B."

"No they're not Faith, they're choosing to be what they are. Did you not see them

morph on command?" Faith sighed and looked away.

"Still..."

"No, they have to be stopped." Faith didn't answer just picked at the grains of sand

on the beach.

"Your right." She said finally and got up to her feet.

"How should we go about doing this?"

**Village**

A man with blonde hair and dark blue eyes sat at a table. No one dared speak while their king thought.

"You all have become excellent fighters. I never thought that when I came here you

would turn out to be so extraordinary, or so loyal. I am glad I created you all, you

have made me veryproud." He said with a grin. He stood and began to circle the table.

"Which is why I believe you are ready. We will have to take my boat to get there but

we will soon see the people I have told you about. The one's who experiment with our

kind." He growled.

"That man we found today is one of them, I can never forget one of their scents. They

must be planning to raid our Island and capture us to do their evil experiments!" He

yelled and pounded his fists on the table. The men and women that surrounded him

stood attentively.

"We won't give them a chance though." He finished and smiled wickedly.

**Beach**

"Maybe we should finish making those weapons. Then we can go investigate them some

more." Buffy said and Faith nodded her consent.

"Figures, even when I'm stranded on a damn island this crap manages to find me." Buffy mumbled as she walked away with Faith behind her.

The brunette began finishing sharpening the rock she had been working on thenight before. She was quickly becoming agitated with it as she tried to get itsharp enough. She hit the ground with her hand and Buffy looked up from what she was doing.

"God this blows." she said to no one particular.

"Knew that already." Buffy said as she started moving her rock on a large boulder

again.

"These things really aren't going to help us." Faith muttered as she felt the tip of

the rock.

"Well, it's something at least." She threw hers into a tree trunk.

"See we can throw 'em." Faith got up and pulled the weapon out then stood in front of

Buffy.

"Show off." she stated and handed Buffy the rock back.

"I know." She replied as Faith kneeled down beside her.

"When do you want to leave?" Faith asked

"Tonight I guess."

"So...you mind if I get some sleep then?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Buffy said as she looked at her.

Faith gave her a quick kiss on the lips before she laid on the pile they had made on their first night. It didn't take long before she was completely asleep. Buffy looked over at her and smiled, it was still hard to believe they were together now. She placed down the rock and walked to her. Faith stirred and turned her head as Buffy spooned her from behind.

"B?" she asked drowsily.

"Yeah." Buffy whispered.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I just want to watch you sleep." Buffy said and Faith laid her head back down. Buffy placed her head on her hand and let her fingers play in Faith's soft hair.

"I love you." she said to the unconscious brunette.

TBC...


	5. Heart to heart

As the sun began to go down once again, Buffy gently shook Faith awake. The brunette

groaned aloud and Buffy felt a small smile creep onto her lips. If only everyone else

could see how childish she was in the mornings. Nah, only I can revel in the

sweetness, she thought. Faith turned her head and saw the smiling blonde looking down

at her.

"What?" she asked coyly.

"Just thinking about how cute you are when you wake up." She replied and Faith

quirked an eyebrow.

"Cute?"

"Fine would you prefer sexy?" Faith acted like she was thinking about it.

"Yeah, I think I can do sexy." she replied with a grin and Buffy shook her head as

she leaned in to kiss her. It was short, however, the two had other things to do

before they could just start making out.

"Let's go." Faith said as she got up from were she was laying.

The two followed the trail to where they had gone yesterday. Only this time

they found no one there. They moved in closer and Buffy cringed as she saw the bloody

remains of what once was Riley. Faith gently placed a comforting hand on her back and

walked them further until they spotted huts. Fire pits were by each hut but only one

was lit, it was in front of the biggest hut of them all. Quietly they began to walk

towards it then they spotted two guards outside of it.  
The slayers quickly dashed behind a bush, not wanting to be seen. They looked

to see if there was any way to get closer and then they spotted it, an opening that

would be used like a window. They cautiously moved closer to it until they kneeled

underneath. They heard a voice speaking with in.

"This town I shall take you to is called Sunnydale." Both Buffy and Faith looked at

each other with wide eyes, they were going to leave the island.

"We will have to go in through one of the secret caves the initiative has set up

around there. We can not afford to be seen, as my brother learned all to late." The

man said sadly.

"I don't want to lose any of you but I'm afraid it may come to that. That soldier has

already killed one of our men in that trap. You have to go into this battle knowing

your lives may be at stake." No voices of protest were heard.

"I knew I could count on all of you. Tonight we rest and tomorrow we load the boats.

I hope to be out of here in two days. In these two days we will train more, I want

you all at your best." He said firmly.

"Now everyone go back to your huts and sleep." They heard the sound of feet moving

and soon talking as they exited. Luckily the slayers were behind the hut enough not

to be seen.

"Mali and Seth, stay." They heard him command.

"You two are my best fighters. When we go into this I shall assign you both a group.

Train them, teach them to be as good as you two. This battle shall not be lost,

understood"  
"Yes." They answered in unison.

"Now...I need to reward you both for you excellent training. Come forth and receive

your honor." Buffy and Faith both peeked in through the window. The leader stuck his

arm out to show a tattoo of a small maroon wolf.

"When you wear this, it signifies that you are truly great." He boasted.

"My brother wore one identical to it and now you two shall also." Both of the men

smiled widely as they sat in chairs. The blonde man clapped his hands and a beautiful

woman with black hair stepped out. In her hand she carried a case. She did not speak

as she pulled out a needle and some dark paint. She used the candle on the table to

heat up the needle then dipped it in, she began to draw.

The men stood after they were finished and lightly glided there fingers

across they're prize. The leader patted them both on the back.

"We are one now, you guard my life and I guard yours." He stated.

"Thank you Ben." Seth said with admiration.

"Shall we head to our homes now?"

"Yes Seth, you may go but Mali I need to speak to you." They watched Seth leave then

listened attentively to what he had to say.

"You better take care of him Mali, your his older brother, your blood. Watch after

him with your own life. Once he's gone...I would give anything to have my own brother

back." A sad look came to Ben's face.

"I promise, I won't let him or you down." Ben smiled and placed a hand on his

shoulder.

"Go now." Mali nodded and left. Faith looked at Buffy and motioned her head towards the jungle.

Sunnydale

Xander knocked on Gile's door as hard as he could. The sound of someone

shuffling around inside could be heard. A hand was placed on Xander's shoulder and he

yelled turning around hastily. Willow smirked at him and he glared at her.

"This is Sunnydale, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Sorry Xand." Willow responded as Giles opened his door.

"Shall we go now?" He asked with a bag in his hands.

"What's in the bag?" Xander asked

"Weapons."

"Ooohhh weapons, hm, kind of strange you bringing weapons and not thinking something

is going on." Xander remarked

"Yes but it is better to be prepared. Let's go now." He replied as he walked to his

car with Willow and Xander behind him.

Island

Buffy and Faith lye on the sandy beach, Faith running a comforting hand down

Buffy's back. The blonde snuggled in closer and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked running her hand along her stomach. They were

finding it harder and harder not to just touch each other in some way.

"I don't know B but... hey you see that." Faith said sitting up, a boat could be seen

in the distance.

"It's a boat!' Buffy exclaimed and they sat up, the boat coming closer to them.

"You think it's the gang?" Buffy asked and Faith shrugged.

"I sure as hell hope so, all I've eaten is bananas for the past few days." Buffy

elbowed her.

"There is also that whole needing help thing." She said sheepishly. The boat stopped

on the island and they saw Xander waving at them. He was also the first to get off

and run to hug Buffy.

"Great to see you to Xander." Buffy sat patting his back. He pulled back to look at

her as the others came forward.

"It was their fault!" He yelled and Willows eyes widened.

"Er...um." Willow stammered.

"Thank you Xander." Giles said and dropped the bag.

"What's in the bag?" Faith remarked.

"Weapons." Buffy and Faith both felt relief pour over them.

"Ok well we got a situation, werewolves." Xander turned to look at Willow and Giles.

"I told you something was up that's why Riley wasn't answering the..."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed and grabbed Xander by the shirt.

" You guys are the reason Riley was here." She said lowly looking at Xander with

disgust.

" Wh what's wrong with Riley." He asked nervously as an angry Buffy still held onto

the front of his shirt. Faith placed a hand on her shoulder and the blonde relaxed.

"Buffy, come on let him go. They couldn't of known." Reluctantly Buffy let Xanders

shirt go. The three of them stood in wonderment of the pair.

"So...I guess you two are getting along better." Xander said. They

didn't have time to answer as Giles asked them a question.

"What's wrong with Riley."

"He's dead. The werewolves they ate him." The three new comers looked at them

shocked.

"Buffy, I'm sorry we didn't..."

"Don't Giles. I'm not ready for apologies yet." He nodded. Faith ran a hand up and

down the blonde's back then without thinking she kissed her temple to comfort her.

Now the three of them really looked shocked.

"So...how well exactly are you two getting along." Willow asked and that's when what

had just happened really hit them.

"Um well, pretty good...ok well great really." The three waited for the answer they

knew was coming.

"We're together." Buffy stated and Xander's mouth dropped.

"Is this some kind of club and do me and Gile's have to join?" Willow couldn't help

but smile.

"I think I'll cancel my membership if I do." Giles said as he began to clean his

glasses.

"Xander don't be dumb." Buffy said. Giles replaced his glasses and cleared his

throat.

"I'm taking this to mean Faith will be coming back to Sunnydale?" He asked looking at

the brunette, who stiffened.

"Well I hadn't, I mean I'm still kind of in prison." Buffy looked at her surprised.

"You have to stay with us!" She exclaimed and Faith looked at her sympathetically.

"Not really your decision B."

"It will be if I go down and kick everyone of their asses." She mumbled to herself.

"B just because we're together doesn't mean I didn't do anything!" She yelled and the

others backed away some.

"Yeah but your better off stopping evil with me then you are in some prison cell."

Faith looked away and Buffy turned to Giles.

"Tell her your whole 'the world would be better with two slayers' thing." She commanded.

"Um, yes, well Faith the world would be better with..."

"Can it Giles!" Faith yelled not thinking about it. He stopped speaking abruptly.

"Er, sorry." She replied

"You need to stay with us Faith." Buffy said taking her hand. "You need to stay with

me." Faith stared into her eyes intently as the others around them just seemed to

fade away.

"Forever?" she asked cautiously.

"Forever." Buffy said firmly. She moved up to kiss her but Giles cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm staying ." She replied and he nodded with a smile.

"Glad to hear it." Buffy looked over to Xander and saw him nearly drooling, her blush

deepened.

"So we get to stay on the boat then?" Faith asked changing the subject.

"Yes, You'll all have to sleep on the deck considering I only have one bedroom

but..." he stopped as everyone glared at him.

"I mean we'll all have to sleep on the deck because there is only one room." Everyone

headed towards the boat as Giles mumbled.

"I brought sleeping bags." Xander wrapped an arm around him.

"and you'll get to use it Gman."

The slayers entered the small boat and sighed. It felt good to get to sleep

somewhere without leaves. Faith opened the door and pointed.

"Look B, it's a real toilet!" Buffy rolled her eyes at her and turned to check out

the rest of the room. Two arms circled her and began to place soft kisses on her

neck. She moved to give Faith more access and relished in the sweet feel of Faith lips on her skin. She turned around and captured Faith's mouth with her own. The slayers melted into a heated kiss as they moved towards the bed.

Buffy's felt her knees hit the side and let herself fall back while still

kissing Faith. They broke apart for air, Faith hovering above Buffy. Buffy let her

hands caress the sides of Faith's thighs.

"You sure you want to do this Buffy?" She whispered.

"Positive." She replied without hesitation. Faith smiled down at her then placed a kiss on her forehead. She proceeded to kiss her cheek then stopped right by her ear.

"I love you." she said in a low voice and Buffy swallowed. The nervous brunette moved

her head to look in her eyes.

"You don't have to say it back." She replied and Buffy nodded, crushing the brunette.

"I know." Buffy said and the brunette looked away. Buffy placed her hand on her cheek

and made her look back into her eyes.

"but I want to. I love you Faith." Faith felt her heart beat speed up at the

confession. Buffy pulled the back of her head down to kiss her. As they did Buffy

moved her hands up and down Faith's back, stopping when she met the end of her

shirt. She glided her hands into it and caressed the smooth skin of Faith's back.  
Faith sat up and quickly discarded the shirt onto the floor. Revealing her

breasts to the blonde beneath her. As Faith got off the bed to undo her pants Buffy

sat at the edge. The brunette began to undo the belt buckle but Buffy stopped her.

"Let me?" Faith nodded as Buffy's hands came to the front of her pants and undid the

buckle. She popped open the jeans button then pulled down her zipper. She kissed

Faith's stomach as she pulled down the pants, leaving Faith in her underwear. Slowly

she slid down her underwear, her eyes came to what was in front of her and she

swallowed hard.

Faith took her hands in hers and pulled her up to stand. She kissed the

blondes lips delicately as she ran her hands down her sides. Her hands went

underneath the shirts material and began to bring it up, her palms gliding across

Buffy's skin. Buffy lifted her arms as the shirt came over her head, it was thrown to

the floor and quickly forgotten. A gentle hand ran down the front of Buffy's chest

and stomach stopping when it reached her pants button. Faith undid the button and

zipper as she dropped to her knees.

The blonde inhaled as the cold air ran onto her skin were her pants were

being pulled off of her. Starting at her ankles, Faith ran her hands up Buffy's

creamy legs to her black underwear. She hesitantly pulled them down as she was about

to experience something she had wanted to for so long. Her breath became ragged as

she stared in front of her, thinking of all the things she would get to do with Buffy

tonight. She stood to full height and ran her hands up the blonde's back as she did

the same to her, they both unclasped the bra clips and pulled the garments off.

They stood completely naked now, admiring each other without shame. Buffy

placed a hand on the brunettes cheek as she coaxed her to come forward to kiss her.

Soft lips connected with one another as hands explored bodies. A groan elicit from

Faith as their breasts came together. Faith laid Buffy down on the bed and pulled a

blanket over them. The blonde was nervous Faith could tell. Hell I'm nervous and I

don't even remember the last damn time I was nervous about sex, Faith thought. Buffy

spread her legs as Faith lye her body on her, bringing them together in the most

intimate of places. Their breathing got deeper as Faith slowly started to move her

hips onto the blonde. Buffy opened her eyes and Faith gave her a peck on the lips.

"Show me?" Buffy asked.

"I'll show you." She said as she took Buffy's hand in hers. She kissed her fingertips

then brought both their hands between their bodies. Buffy felt like her heart would

just burst out of her chest as she anticipated what was to come. Faith pushed into

Buffy as the blonde did the same to her. Their eyes slowly closed as they got lost in

the rhythm they created, nervousness gone. A thought occurred to Faith then. I never

got nervous with sex but...this isn't just sex it's more. She opened her brown eyes

watching Buffy's face. I'm making love to her.

Later...

The two laid wrapped in each others arms. Thinking about what they had just

done. The look of pure ecstasy they both shared when they first climaxed together was

something neither would forget. The passion they created was something they never

wanted to stop, but eventually they had to. Even with slayer stamina you tend to get

tired. Buffy yawned into Faith's bare chest and tightened the hold on her side. Faith

smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Wear you out baby?" she said softly and she grumbled something into her chest.

"I love you so much." Buffy whispered and Faith couldn't help the flutter of her

heart.

"I love you too." Soon after they both fell asleep, both happier then they had ever

been.

TBC... 


	6. slip away

"Good morning everyone!" Buffy said as she moved up to the deck. They all groaned and snuggled deeper into their sleeping bags.

"Come on guys you've gotta get up, we have stuff to do." She said as Faith emerged from behind her. The gang groggily got up.

"Someone's in a good mood." willow said as she stretched.

"A really good mood...so what did you two do last night?" Xander asked and Buffy blushed.

"Nothing." she said sheepishly and Faith wrapped her arm around her.

"Anyways, we've got stuff to do. Remember big bad werewolf man wanting to eat up the initiative." Faith said. Giles rubbed his eyes and placed his glasses back on his face.

"Yes, quit so. Would you two like to share with us what you know?"

"Well, they're not your average werewolf. They can change whenever they want to and the leader of them, uh..."

"Ben." Faith helped her out.

"Yes, Ben is really pissed at the initiative and we think it's because they captured his brother to do experiments with. So now he wants to go to Sunnydale and take his revenge."

"Yeah, they've got like this whole pack thing going on."

"How many?" Giles asked.

"A hut full." Buffy said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of numbers."

"Probably like fifteen or so." She said looking at Faith who nodded.

"Well then we need a plan."

"Again with the planning." Faith mumbled.

"We have to take out some of the more weaker ones so we don't have to worry about them when we really start to fight."

"Oh, do they like roam around at night?" Willow asked.

"Yeah...they do." Buffy said with a smirk.

"Good, we'll have to wait till night fall but we can surely kill some of them then."

Village

"Keep your guard up"' Mali shouted at the man on the ground.

"Sorry." He grumbled and Mali offered his hand as he got up.

"We have to be ready." He stated and the man nodded.

"I know but I still don't understand why we're using weapons. We are werewolves you know."

"Better to be safe then sorry. Now get your sword up." He commanded.

Seth watched as two men duke it out together. The bigger fighter got in an uppercut to the chin and the smaller one fell to the ground. The bigger ones eyes got wide and he ran to help but Seth stopped him.

"Don't..." He said as he watched the man spit out blood and a tooth.

"He's weak and needs to learn." He grabbed the man by the hair and pulled him up. He was thrown into the larger ones arms and commanded to fight.

"You too Barley!" He ordered and the man's eyes grew wide. Much more hitting and he would kill this man. He pushed the dazed man off of him as he staggered to stand.

"Sorry.' He whispered and tried to hit him as light as he could.

"No! All of it! Use all of your strength!" Seth yelled and Barley couldn't take it anymore, he changed. Before anyone had time to register what happened Barley was clawing at Seth, wounding him in the side. Another large and much stronger wolf knocked him off and fought with him.  
As they rolled around on the ground Seth looked at his bleeding wound then stood. He to transformed and helped his brother to kill the traitor. Mali pinned him down and Seth ripped his throat out as the others backed away fearful. Mali changed back and stood panting, deep slashes along his chest. He looked at the bleeding man lying on the ground .

"You!" He said to the nearly unconscious man. The small man swallowed as Mali walked closer, with a quick jab he punched him in the jaw. The man cried out and fell onto the ground.

"He's to weak for our use...kill him." He told the others and they looked at him doubtful.

"I said kill him or I'll kill you!" He exclaimed as his eyes shined yellow. Reluctantly they morphed and began to tear at the man on the ground. Ben walked out from his hut and watched as they devoured him.

"Weak?" He asked the two brothers.

"Yes." Mali answered.

"I told them they could die in this." Ben said shaking his head.

"The others are fine, they are honorable." Seth said and this seemed to make Ben smile.

"One more day." He whispered more to himself then the two. Mali's stomach growled and the two looked at him.

"Hungry, can we hunt?" Ben chuckled at him.

"Yeah, let's go." The three walked out into the jungle as they morphed.

Beach

"Turtle!" Xander exclaimed.

"No it's not a turtle." Faith said as she drew in the sand with a stick. They were all trying there best to amuse themselves as they waited. Buffy sat beside Willow as they talked together.

"How long?" Willow asked curiously and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, it just started happening. One day she's annoying the hell out of me and the next well..." Buffy trailed off. Willow waved a hand in front of her face as she giggled.

"Come back to me Buffy." Buffy shot her a look.

"Dammit Xander it's not a turtle! It's a rose!" They heard Faith yell. Both the girls laughed as they walked towards them. Buffy sat next to Faith and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Playing guess the picture." Xander replied.

"Xander's a real pro." Faith grumbled.

"Not my fault you can't draw." He shot back and she scowled at him.

"I draw fine thank you. Don't I B? You can tell what it is, right?" Buffy stared at the picture in the sand.

"Uhm, of course. It's a rose." She said remembering Faith's outburst. Giles walked off the boat towards them with a book in his hands. He stopped and looked at the drawing they sat around.

"Very nice turtle." He remarked and Faith threw down the stick.

"I give up."

"Yes and I win." A growl could be heard from the jungle and all of them looked at each other.

"Weapons would be nice now." Buffy said as they all got up and ran to the boat.

Giles, Willow, and Xander all stayed close to each other behind a tree. Meanwhile the slayers inched closer towards the squealing and growling noises. Faith moved a branch and they saw three wolves chomping away at some dead pigs they had caught. A branch broke under Faith's foot as she moved closer and the animals perked their heads up, immediately spotting the brunette slayer.

The wolf snarled viciously as it ran towards her but Faith was ready. She side stepped and plunged the sword deep into his side. The animal let out a small whimper as it fell to the ground. The other two wolves, who had figured this human would be an easy kill and just stood off to the side, seemed to be in shock. They came out of their daze however as Faith stood above the wounded animal, her sword raised as she prepared to stab it through the heart. Before she could she was knocked to the ground by another one of them. Faith tried with all her might to hold him back as his tainted breath panted in her face.

"Motherfucker...get the hell off." she grunted as she pushed him back. The remaining wolf helped the other up as they tried to get back to safety, he was wounded severely. Buffy loaded her crossbow and aimed it at the creatures heart but he saw her before it took off and moved. The arrow landing in it's thigh instead. He snorted at them but didn't fight anymore, instead running the best he could to catch up with the others.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked as she kneeled beside Faith.

"Ugh, five by five B." she panted as she leaned up.

Village

Mali held the blanket tighter around his brothers abdomen as the blood seeped out profusely. Ben sat in a chair as the women came to help pull out the arrow. He shook his head at them.

"No... help him." He said as he broke off the tip. The women pulled back the blanket to see the deep cut that ran straight through his stomach, they knew he wouldn't make it. Mali looked at them with pleading eyes and they began to smear some of the herbs onto his wound. The groans of pain Seth had been making began to die down, as did his breathing.

"No! Seth you can't die on me! Not now!" he yelled but the boy just looked at him with pain filled eyes. He grabbed his brothers hand and pulled him closer.

"Kill them for me." He said in a hoarse voice. The grip on Mali's hand lessened as Seth's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. He was dead. Mali began to take deep lung fulls of air as he turned away from his brothers dead body. Ben hobbled towards him just as the young man punched his fist into the grassy hut.

"I'm going to torture them to death." He whispered angrily and Ben rested a hand on his shoulder.

"So you shall." Ben said reassuringly.

TBC... 


	7. Stolen

Author's notes: Short update but I'm getting closer to the end. Forgot to answer to someone who reviewed and asked about a sequel. I have no idea, ever helpful aren't I? Seriously I don't know though, depends on if I decide the ending is good enough to continue or if people think it is.

Buffy and Faith entered the boat room. Faith sighed and plumped down on the bed as Buffy started a shower. She emerged from the bathroom pulling her hair out of it's pony tail. She moved Faith's feet over and sat beside her.

"I'm going to take a shower." she whispered as she laid next to Faith. The brunette nodded and Buffy began to caress her stomach.

"wanna join me?" She asked seductively. Faith smirked at her.

"Love too." They both got up and began to undress.

The hot shower water sprayed out as Buffy ran her hands through her hair. Steam flowed out of the door when Faith opened it. She smiled as she saw the naked blonde letting the water flow onto her slim body. Buffy turned and reached her hand out to Faith who excepted it. She stepped in and Buffy wrapped her arms around her neck. They kissed lovingly, water mixing onto their lips as they did. They broke apart as Faith squirted a fair amount of body wash into her hands. Rubbing them together to make it foamy.

"Turn around." she commanded and Buffy did. She ran the substance up the blonde's back to her shoulder blades then to the middle of her back again. Her hands ran along Buffy's sides as the blonde placed her hands over hers. Faith's body moved into the blondes while her hands trailed up Buffy's abdomen. Their hands cupped Buffy's breasts and the blonde groaned aloud.

"Mmm, that feels good." She whispered as she turned her head to capture Faith's lips with hers. A loud thump could be heard from above and they both broke apart as Willow screamed. Hastily they opened the shower door and grabbed their robes.

As they reached the deck of the boat they saw Xander laughing and Willow glaring at him. The slayers looked at each other confused. Xander stopped laughing as he saw the two of them standing in their robes.

"Uh, hey guys." He waved from the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Faith asked.

"Xander jumped me from behind growling." Willow said angrily with her arms crossed.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." he said as he got up. Gile's ran out with a axe in his hands at that moment.

"Get back you...!" he stopped as he saw them all looking at him with raised eyebrows then Xander just started laughing again. Buffy and Faith sighed as they began to walk down the stairs. They laid onto the bed facing each other.

"Sorry we got interrupted." Buffy said as her hand trailed up Faith's thigh.

"I'll let you make it up to me." she replied as they both began to undo their robe belts. Faith moved her hand into Buffy's robe and spread it open as she laid on top her. She trailed kisses from her neck to her collarbone while Buffy tangled her fingers in her hair. Her lips wrapped around Buffy's nipple and the blonde moved her legs around Faith's mid section.

"Uh, Faith." she moaned as they started to grind into each other.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled from above and Faith lifted her head up. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Dammit." Faith grumbled as she moved off her.

"They better be in trouble." Buffy said tying her belt back again. They exited the room and their eyes widened. Willow, Xander, and Giles all stood against a corner as three large werewolves growled at them, preparing to pounce. Giles was doing his best to keep them away by swinging his axe.

"Shit." Faith said and one of the werewolves immediately turned around. He eyed her predatorily as she pushed Buffy behind her.

"Go get the weapons." she ordered as she began to walk away from her. Buffy ran down the stairs.

"So wolfy boy, how ya doin'? Better yet hows your friend doin'?" She mocked and he growled at her. He got ready to pounce her as she neared more towards the edge of the boat.

"That bad huh?" He lunged forward and she quickly ducked as he flew past her onto the beach. The others turned away from Willow, Xander, and Giles to look what had happened. When they didn't spot the other wolf they moved towards Faith.

"Fuck." she muttered. Buffy came up the stairs with a crossbow, axe, and some swords. She threw Faith the axe and some swords over towards the gang. Buffy whistled and one of the wolves looked over just as she shot an arrow towards his head. He cried out as he fell to the deck bleeding. The other wolf still didn't look at her but she noticed his slight limp.

"This one just doesn't give up." She said then got jumped from behind. She fell face forward onto the deck as he placed his paw right behind her neck. The gang ran towards her but they stopped as the wolf pressed harder onto her neck, threatening to snap it. Faith looked past the other wolf and saw Buffy down. The werewolf took this as an opportunity and pinned her to the ground. He snarled at her as she heard Buffy cry out.

The wolf knocked Buffy out and Grabbed the back of her shirt with his teeth. He glared at them with his bright yellow eyes as he backed off the boat, dragging the blonde with him. Faith struggled to get out from underneath the wolf but he just pressed down hard, making it difficult to breathe. She saw the other wolf walk by with Buffy and she tried to kick the wolf off but it didn't work. No one could move. As Mali made it onto the beach with Buffy, Ben hastily jumped off the brunette and over the edge to guard him. Ben transformed back into his human form as he smirked at them on the boat.

"Pay backs a bitch." He yelled as they entered into the jungle.

TBC... 


	8. END

Notes: Thanks everyone for reviewing and now I bring you the end of this story.

* * *

Ben shook the chains a little to make sure they were secure. Didn't want a pissed off slayer being able to attack when she woke up. He stood back and smiled at her crumbled form on the ground. Meanwhile Mali was in the back sharpening his knife, he planned on having a load of fun with this one.

"Mali!" Ben called and he quickly got up from his seat. He entered to find Ben sitting on a chair tapping his fingers.

"Are you ready yet! I do have other places to be!" He yelled and Mali nodded.

"Yes, I'm almost done. Almost ready to start the fun." He smirked at the last part. Ben nodded and waved his hand as Mali retreated back into the room.

Beach

Faith paced back and forth on the deck. Then stopped and punched her fist through the wall.

"Dammit!" she yelled as the others sat on the deck thinking.

"How are we going to get her back." Xander asked sadly and Faith turned to him.

"I'll tell you how. We go in fighting, get Buffy, then kill the bastards." Giles sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"If only it was that simple."

"It is!" Faith yelled and went to the lower deck. She came back up with an axe and swung it once for testing.

"You guys can come or not. Either way I'm getting her back." She said and Giles frowned.

"Your not the only one who wants her safe you know!" He yelled and Faith glared at him.

"Then get off your ass and come on." She said then stomped away.

"Wait!" Willow yelled and Faith reluctantly turned around.

"Get some of the gas from the lower deck." she said.

Village

Buffy opened her weary eyes as she laid on the hard floor. She saw Ben sitting impatiently in his chair, the sound of sharpening could be heard. She sat up and Ben turned his head to her.

"She's up!" he yelled to Mali, who emerged with a large knife. A woman came out beside him with a syringe and she cringed. God only knows what they had planned for her.

"Let's hurry this up." Ben said as he got up.

"Hold on!" Mali snapped and Ben looked at him surprised.

"Don't you dare yell at me." He warned as his eyes glowed. Buffy took this opportunity to test her chains, she was unable to break them. The three turned to her at the noise and Mali smiled.

"Don't bother." He said and walked towards her with the woman. He kneeled down but far away enough so she couldn't kick him.

"Tired?" He said but she didn't answer. Mali moved towards her and punched her hard.

"That's for my brother you bitch!" He screamed at her. Buffy turned her head to him and glared.

"He deserved it." She said lowly and he motioned the woman towards him. She felt a sharp prick as the needle entered her. Her vision went blurry and she became light headed.

"What the hell did you do..." she said wearily.

"Wouldn't want you to have all your strength when I torture you, now would we?" He said sickingly sweet.

"No...because then I could kill you like I did your brother." He frowned and punched her again.

"Shut up!" Buffy bowed her head as blood trickled down from her nose. He roughly grabbed her jaw and made her look at him.

"That's right bleed bitch." He spat and licked his lips. The wolves growled from outside and they all turned.

"You fuckers think you can take me?" Buffy heard Faith yell, then she heard a loud howl of pain and smiled. Mali turned to look at her.

"Wouldn't be smiling if I were you." He warned.

"She'll just be dinner soon." He grinned and turned to Ben.

"Finish her and I'll take care of this one?" He asked and Ben growled as he got up.

"Fine." He morphed and went outside. Mali sniffed the air as he smelt gasoline. His eyes widened.

"Shit." He mumbled as he ran out but some of the huts were already on fire. Along with some of the werewolves. He looked over to see the weaker ones being fought by Willow, Xander, and Giles. Faith was taking on Ben, plus some of his companions. He retreated back into the hut and saw Buffy frantically pulling at her chains. He twirled the knife in his hand as he walked towards her.

"Don't worry...I'll take care of your problem."

"Don't think so..." Faith said as she threw a werewolves head onto the ground, Buffy cringed. Mali stopped as he recognized who it was...Ben.

"He was right, pay back is a bitch." She smirked and Mali ran towards her she quickly kneeled onto her knee and flipped him over her head. She ran towards Buffy and pulled at the chains.

"It won't work I tried, find the key!" Buffy yelled as Mali walked back in. Faith turned around and began searching.

"Looking for this?" Mali said as he held up the key. Faith gritted her teeth and got into a fighting stance.

"Come on wolfy, let's go." She replied and he threw the knife at her. She ducked as it cascaded past her head and through the grassy hut. He ran towards her while she was off guard and kicked her stomach. Faith groaned and stumbled.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled and tried to move forward but the chains held her back. Mali morphed as she got up. He snarled and jumped her, the key lying on the ground now.

"Hey Buffy...oh crud!" Xander said as he ran in.

"The key!" she yelled to him as Faith struggled to keep the wolf off. Xander ran to the key and picked it up. He undid the chains just as three wolves entered, they saw Bens head lying on the ground. They all turned to Mali struggling with Faith and seemed to be planning something. Mali had no one to protect him now.

"Your one heavy son of a bitch." Faith muttered as she pushed him back. Mali was jumped by another wolf and pushed through the grassy hut as the other wolves followed. Buffy ran to help Faith up.

"Hey B." She said and the blonde hugged her.

"Missed you too." she whispered. Willow and Giles ran in with confused faces.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"They're, um, killing the leader." Willow said. They all peered out the hut and saw as the wolves shredded Mali. One of them saw the five staring at them and transformed back. They all got ready to battle as he moved towards them.

"Wait!" He yelled but no one let down their guard.

"I don't want to hurt you...I wanted to say, uh, thanks." He replied and wiped Mali's blood of his face.

"Huh?" They said.

"We're free now." He replied with a smile. The remaining werewolves morphed back as well and came beside him.

"Yeah, with Mali and them gone we can live again." Another said.

"So your not mad we killed some of your friends?" Xander asked and Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. The wolves looked at the ground.

"It is a loss...but you were protecting yourself."

"Ben would have killed us anyway!" Someone said from the back.

"Yeah!" The one beside him replied.

"Wait, so we can you know, go?" Willow asked and he nodded.

"If you promise to one thing." He said and they all waited.

"Don't...don't tell anyone where we are alright? We don't want the scientist coming to do experiments on us." He said fearful.

"Fine." Giles said and began edging back into the jungle with the others beside him.

"Just so you know...you come to Sunnydale and we kick your asses." Xander said and Willow pulled his arm.

"Come on Mr. Muscle, let's go." She said. They walked back to the boat, looking behind them the whole way. None of them followed them though, they seemed to be safe. They got on the boat as Giles quickly started the engine. They began to move out and Faith watched as the island got smaller in the distance. Buffy came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Think they'll come?" Faith asked and Buffy shook her head.

"I don't think so. If they do though, I know we can take them together." Faith smiled and laced her fingers with Buffy's.

"I love you." She whispered and turned her head to kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too." Buffy replied.

THE END


End file.
